The Do-Over
by lochness20
Summary: CIA Assistant Director Jake Keaton visits the NYO. Jane is faced with her torturer and this time, Kurt really gets to hit him.


Disclaimer: I don't own blindspot

Well, I don't know about any of you but I had some mixed reactions to last night's episode. I loved the Jane/Roman dynamic so much and Zapata was kick ass. But there was certainly one big disappointing moment; I think we all know which one it was. So to cheer myself up, I decided to write this…

* * *

...

What happens when Kurt faces off against CIA Assistant Director Keaton again - except this time he gets to really hit him.

* * *

...

The Do-Over

...

The team were scattered throughout the office; each working to decode the connection between Winter and Mayfair. Patterson was still analyzing the audio recording that Winter had captured the night he was framed and the rest of the team had scattered around the bullpen each with a stack of emails from the M7G677 file to scrutinize.

Weller was in his office when it happened. He had been trying to focus on the task at hand but it was difficult. He missed Mayfair; he mourned the loss of her wisdom and assurance. If Mayfair were here, he wouldn't feel so much pressure to always know what to do. He wouldn't have so stupidly slept with Nas (who might very well have bugged the whole team). He would already know why Winter was important. If Mayfair were alive, he would still have Jane.

Weller rubbed his forehead distractedly and his eyes caught on a scene by the elevator. Assistant Director Jake Keaton - the man who tortured Jane and tried to steal Winter from them — had just stepped onto his floor. His fists clenched as Weller stood and strode out of his office. _What was that ass doing here?_

"Keaton," he acknowledged him brusquely, "I don't remember inviting you to the NYO." In his opinion, there was no point in faking the niceties.

"Assistant Director Weller, a pleasure to see you again so soon. I hope you're not jet-legged." His reptilian stare scanned the bullpen with arrogant ease. "I'm here for Winter."

"I won't grant you custody; we aren't finished questioning him." he calmly walked forward until he and Keaton were toe to toe and crossed his arms. Face-off.

…

Jane stepped hesitantly into the bullpen. She had been in an empty office translating the Bulgarian emails into English. The work was endless but she didn't mind. Otherwise her mind would keep circling the issue of her brother. It still amazed her that she had rediscovered a feeling of family; she loved him. And Jane would do her best to save him from Sandstorm, whatever Nas said to the contrary.

There was an awkward silence in the bullpen. Everyone had paused; they were watching Kurt and another man in some kind of staring match. Her breathe froze in her throat. The man was CIA; he was the one who tortured her. Assistant Director Keaton. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she sidled to the wall. Her instincts took over and she rapidly planned an exit strategy. She clocked five obstacles to the elevator; she would have to take the stairs. Jane fought the feeling of betrayal; it shouldn't surprise her that Nas would turn her over to the CIA so quickly after she failed her counter-mission to retrieve the computer chip. She peered around the corner again. _What was Kurt doing?_

…

Keaton caught sight of Jane's curly head in a nearby hallway and he smirked at the unexpected gift, "Aah Jane, so nice to see you again."

Kurt saw Jane blanch in his periphery and aggressively stepped forward again, "You will leave this office immediately — and you can direct all further requests for Winter's custody to Director Pellington."

Weller's eyes blazed and he refused to drop his gaze. _How dare that man even look at Jane after what he had done_. He could feel Nas and Reade's presence behind him. Reinforcements. Weller had the upper hand.

"No need to be so tense, Weller, Jane and I are old friends. I can see why you want her on your team; I rarely find anyone who can outlast my brand of fun for three months. You know she didn't reveal a single secret. She screamed a lot — even died a couple times —but no confessions."

 _That sick son of a bitch. Damn the protocols._ Kurt leapt forward to tackle him but was pulled back by Nas. He met Jane's gaze across the bullpen - her face was stoic. She was strong; she had always been so strong - too strong.

He shook off Nas' heavy hold and seethed, "Leave. Now. You will not look at her. You will not talk to her. You will never touch her again."

"Oh let's be realistic, Weller, everyone ends up in the hands of the CIA eventually. Jane Doe and I have unfinished business. It was a bit embarrassing how she escaped single-handed… I may have to be a bit more creative next time around; it will be a shame to scar that lovely skin." Keaton turned to Jane and licked his lips with anticipation.

 _That's it._ Without that single thought Kurt bashed his fist in the bastard's oily smirk. He grabbed him by the lapels and slammed him into the wall again and again. This man deserved no mercy. He got a few more hits in before Reade and Nas pulled him away.

Keaton dusted off his jacket nonchalantly — well as nonchalantly as he could with blood all over his face — "I can see I've overstayed my welcome - I'll be sure to contact the director with any further requests." He gave a mocking salute to Jane, "Good-bye, Jane, we'll see each other soon I'm sure; After all, you can only serve a purpose here for so long."

…

Good riddance. Noise exploded in the bullpen as everyone jabbered about the shocking display. They had never seen serious Kurt Weller lose his cool before. He was always so calm and collected. Then again, Jane affected Weller like no one else could.

"I'm not sorry. That filth deserved everything he got and more." Kurt flexed his hands and rolled his shoulders. He could see that Nas disagreed but he didn't trust her opinion anymore anyway.

"Damn right he did," Reade added.

"Where's Jane." She had disappeared. Weller brushed off the wave of concerned agents and combed through the crowd for Jane's familiar figure.

Zapata met Reade's gaze before looking down guiltily, "I'm sure was upset to see him, she ran out of her pretty quick. He sounds like a psycho — three months with him must have been hell."

"I'm sure she's fine, Weller." Nas butted in.

"No, she's not." he countered with a glare. He needed to make sure Jane was okay

…

Jane kept her emotions contained as she returned to the office she had been using, turned off the light and shut the door. Once she had privacy Jane let herself break down. Hugging her knees, she sobbed in relief that her time hadn't run out just yet. That vile man was only here for Winter. _This time_.

She allowed herself a few minutes before she forced her breathe to even out and scrubbed the tears from her cheeks. Jane slid her legs into a cross-legged position and vigilantly refocused her emotions. She hated that, that man could make her cry. She felt nauseated by the ever-encroaching threat of the termination of her time with the FBI. She was awed that Kurt had physically defended her. He actually beat up the Assistant Director of the CIA — for her?

She was surprised when, minutes later, Kurt found her.

Are you okay, Jane?" he sounded concerned. She hoped that he couldn't see the tear-stains on her face in the dark.

"Hmmm, I just needed a few minutes of privacy."

"Mind if I join you?" She shrugged her shoulders and Kurt slid down next to her on the floor.

They sat in peaceful silence for a long time until she finally felt brave enough to ask, "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"When Sandstorm is finished and if I survive… I won't go back to the CIA. I know you don't owe me anything. I just—"

"Jane. I will not let them get their hands on you again."

"Be serious, Kurt. You're the Assistant Director of the FBI - you have to obey orders. If the CIA's petition for my custody is granted, you won't have a choice."

"I swear, I'll protect you"

"All I want is a head-start, Kurt; a chance to get away before they begin the hunt. You don't need to put your career in jeopardy."

Kurt took Jane's hand in his, "It would be worth it."

* * *

…

Sigh... I wish he had just nailed that creep

Please forgive any editing errors - I was feeling emotional after the episode.


End file.
